


Thrift Store

by allythecatx



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Destiel - Freeform, Fluffy, M/M, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-21
Updated: 2014-11-21
Packaged: 2018-02-26 12:20:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2651852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allythecatx/pseuds/allythecatx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's about a month after the angels fell from heaven, and the boys haven't seen Cas in a while. They were just worrying about him, when there's a knock at the door...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Thrift Store

**Author's Note:**

> Basically this is just a cute destiel one-shot about them shopping at a thrift store. I got his prompt a while ago from tumblr, but I can't remember who gave it to me so.

4 weeks.

It’s been 4 weeks since the angels fell and Dean’s pacing in front of the long table in the bunker while Sam does research about a few names of potential demons that Crowley had given him.

“So, get this. One of the names Crowley gave us…” Sam starts to say, but then stops when he notices Dean pacing. “Dude that’s up with you, quit pacing”

Dean stops, slowly turns to Sam, and says sarcastically “I’m sorry Sammy, did my pacing ruin your little research party?” He pulls out a chair and takes a seat across from Sam. “Please, continue with your pressing issues.”

Sam gives him that stupid bitch face he makes all the goddamn time. Man did he hate when Sam did that “Listen Dean, this is important. I thought it was your idea to interrogate Crowley and get names out of him. I do believe I wanted to just stab him in the head.”

Dean sighed. He also hated when Sam was right. He puts his face in his hands and says “Yeah I know Sam, I’ve just been really stressed and I’m worried about Cas…”

Sam nods his head knowingly “Oh so this is all about Cas huh, cause he hasn’t made it here yet? I know you’re worried about him Dean, but he’ll be fine. Cas is a big boy he can handle himself.”

“Yeah he probably could, if he was still an angel. He has no clue how to be human. And with the fallen and pissed off god squad after him… I’m just worried that he’s hurt somewhere, I dunno…” Dean says while picking his head back up again. Each day Cas is missing, his heart aches a little more. He knows he can’t let Sam know that though, because Sam would just ridicule him to no end. No, he’s going to have to try and keep his feelings under wraps for right now.

“I’m telling you Dean, Cas is perfectly fi-“ Sam starts, when there’s a knock at the bunker door.

Sam and Dean exchange knowing looks, then they both grab their weapons, lift them, and start walking slowly towards the door, Dean in the lead.

Sam whispers up to Dean “Dean, who could it be, no one knows about this place, and it’s warded.”

Dean whispers back “Not sure Sammy, only one way to find out.” He slowly moves ahead to open the door, gun still in one hand.

To both of their surprise, on the other side of the door is none other than Castiel, still completely human, and looking quite worse for wear.

“Cas?!” Dean says in complete shock. He couldn’t believe Cas was actually here, right in front of him at the bunker, alive.

“Hello Dean” Cas says in his familiar deep voice, giving Dean a small smile. He tilts his head to the side to see behind Dean “Hello Sam” he says to Sam standing there with wide eyes.

“Cas. It’s great to see you buddy, how’ve you been?” Sam says to Cas, lowering his weapon and moving to stand beside Dean.

“Well I haven’t been too good Sam, I had a bit of a run in with some fallen angels, and I just barely got away from them” Cas says, shuffling awkwardly in the doorway “they are after me, because of what happened with Metatron…”

“Dammit, I know those sons a bitches were gonna be after you Cas” Dean says, moving to the side to make room for Cas to come in “well don’t just stand there, come in so we can close this door. This place is warded you know.”

Cas makes his way into the bunker, closing the door behind him. “Yes I know Dean, that’s why I thought I should head here, and possibly stay here for a little? At least until I can figure something out or-“

“Cas you know you’re always welcome here” Sam says softly, moving to sit back down at the table he’d been researching at before Cas showed up at the door.

“Well if you guys are sure…” Cas says hesitantly, looking at Dean to make the final decision.

Man, this was gonna kill him. Having Cas stay here, while he’s human, and with Dean feeling the way he does? He definitely doesn’t think he can handle this…

“Yeah Cas, course you can stay here, it’s no problem” Dean says gruffly, breaking eye contact with Cas and looking at his feet. “Why don’t you go clean up or something, if you need any clothes, you can borrow some of mine for now. After you get settled a bit, we’ll go get you some clothes from the thrift store 10 minutes away.”

“Well alright Dean. Thank you… I’ll be going to shower now” Cas says in that deep voice of his, that radiates through Dean’s whole body. Cas leaves the room in the direction of the showers. Dean once again sits down in the same chair as before and puts his head in his hands again. Man did he really wanna tell Cas how he felt about him… But he wasn’t sure now was the best thing, with the present issue at hand. Or, really, if any time was the right time…

Sam looks over at him rubbing his temples with a look of deep frustration on his face. He says to him “Dean, man what is wrong with you now? I thought you were worried about Cas, and now that he’s actually here, which I didn’t see coming, you’re all upset and worried looking again. What is going on?”

Dean looks up at Sam, fighting off annoyance at his brother prying “Sammy, what have I told you before? No chick flick moments” he says gruffly, clearing his throat “I’m perfectly fine, quit prying into my feelings, there’s nothing wrong.”

“Well Dean, if you say so.”

“Yeah I do say so.” Dean gets up suddenly, making Sam jump “I’ll be in my room” He says rapidly, making his way out of the room while Sam’s left staring at his retreating back, concern for Dean flaring up in his gaze.

~~~~~~~~

Dean opens the door to his room and makes his way inside, making sure he closes the door quietly behind him. He moves over to relax on his bed, hoping he can clear his mind a bit. But man, all he can think about is Cas. Cas finally being at the bunker, home. Cas, looking pretty beat up, and Dean wanted to gank every single son of a bitch who laid his hands on his angel. Well, human now. And there was that too, the elephant in the room. Cas was human now, and Dean didn’t really know what that ment and what was in store for them now. To Dean though, it didn’t really matter what Cas was, he still loved him. Yeah, that’s right; love. He knew he loved Cas, it just scared him to death. All of this was so new to him, and he didn’t really know what to do, or even if Cas felt the same way about him. Well, he supposed there was only one way to find out…

Interrupting his thoughts was the sound of the door opening and closing. Dean looks up, only to meet Cas’ smoldering gaze. Dean’s eyes widened as he took Cas in. He was only wearing a towel around his waist, his chest bare and glittering with water droplets.

Dean can feel the red-hot blush spread across his freckled cheeks, his face betraying his emotions, he stutters and manages to choke out “C-Cas uhh… I, I didn’t know you errr, uh you were gonna come in here, I thought uh, I-“

“Dean. I did not realize, I thought you were out there with Sam…” Cas keeps his smoldering gaze on Dean, not once looking away.

Dean is surprised, it’s like Cas’ not even embarrassed at all that he’s just seen him in just a towel! He gets up from the bed and quickly moves toward the door, Cas moving to the side to make room for him.

“Uhh, I’ll just be out here Cas. Just put some uhh, clothes on and then we’ll go to the thrift store right away, it’ll be uhm, nice for you to have your own clothes, yeah..” Dean says to Cas, his face still red hot.

“Alright Dean, that’s fine with me” Cas says in an even tone, not even affected at all.

Dean leaves the room and closes the door. He leans his head against the wall next to the door and thinks to himself, that whole thing was kinda weird. He didn’t really know what Cas’ deal was. Maybe this ment that he was attracted to Dean. Maybe they even shared the same feelings. Dean felt a stirring in his stomach and he felt lightheaded. He’d never felt like this before, and it both scared and excited him. He was really hoping that Cas returned his feelings and that it wasn’t just his imagination.  
His mind is whirling with the thoughts of him and Cas together just as the door to his room opens and Cas himself walks out, wearing Dean’s clothes.

Sweet mother of god, Dean didn’t know if he could handle seeing Cas like this, hair still glistening from the shower and wearing his clothes.

“Alright Dean, I’m ready to go whenever you are” Cas says to him.

Dean can feel his face reddening again. He takes a shaky breathe and says to Cas “O-okay well we can leave now.” He clears his throat. Man, he needs to get a grip!

Cas tilts his head to the side, and looking confused he says “Dean, are you alright? You’ve been acting very strange ever seen I got here.”

Dean clears his throat again. “I’m fine,” he says, “no need to worry. Let’s get a move on then, don’t want it to get too late.”

They both move down the hall into the library part of the bunker, where Sam still sits trying to find the names that Crowley gave him.

“We’ll be back Sammy, heading to get Cas here some clothes” Dean says to Sam as he walks out of the door, Cas following close behind him.

“Yeah alright” Sam says, not even looking up from his laptop.

Dean and Cas both get into the impala, and Dean heads to the local thrift store.

~~~~~~~~

Dean parks the impala in the near-empty parking lot. They both get out of the car and head towards the store, Cas leading the way. He opens the door and actually holds it open for Dean. Again he feels his face get hot, his blush betraying him again. Dammit, he really needs to stop doing that.

“So Cas, lead the way. Get whatever you want. Maybe another trench coat? Or a warm sweater? Maybe some t-shirts and-“ Dean rambles and stops when he realizes what he’d been doing.

Cas doesn’t even seem to notice he’d been rambling, because he’s been looking at him the same way he always does.

“Okay Dean, let’s go look at sweaters,” Cas says, alright heading towards the section marked “sweaters.”

Dean follows, and can’t help picturing Cas in a super cute, big, and comfy sweater. Man, he would look so cute in a sweater.

They start looking through all the different sweaters. Dean picks a few that he thinks would look really good on Cas. One is a light, sky blue, with darker blue diamond’s across the chest. Another is dark green, with an orange kitten on the front. And the other is a deep red that has a cute little bumble bee on it. Dean’s favorite was the last one.

Dean turns to Cas, handing him the sweaters he had picked out and says “Here Cas, I picked these out for you, I think you’ll like them.”

Cas nods his head and moves to go try them on. Dean waits outside the changing room for him to come out. He really couldn’t wait to see Cas in the bumble bee sweater; it might just be the death of him.

Cas comes out a few minutes later, and of course he’s wearing the red bee sweater.

He holds out his arms, turns toward Dean and says “Well Dean? What do you think? I kinda like this one.”

Dean just stares at him, eyes wide, blushing once more. The only thing he can do is walk towards Cas, grab his face with both of his hands, and kiss him real deep.

Cas stiffens at first, but then Dean feels him relax beneath his touch, tilting his head so he can deepen the kiss.

Dean pulls away first and says to Cas, “Wow. Uhh, Cas w-wow. Was that okay?”

Cas looks at him tenderly, cupping his face lightly with his hand and says softly “Yeah Dean, that was more than okay. I’ve been waiting for that kiss ever since I pulled you out of hell. Thank you”

Dean closes his eyes and leans his forehead against Cas’ and whispers “No Cas, thank you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry if this royally sucks, I like to think I'm kinda decent at writing but yeah I don't know. Some feedback would be fantastic!


End file.
